


I was so lonely (At last night's party)

by ashblues



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, the vow inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashblues/pseuds/ashblues
Summary: In which even a case of amnesia couldn't make Jongin forget you.





	I was so lonely (At last night's party)

**[Enter Jongin]**

All I can remember was falling.

It was like a whole truck just rammed against me and my body just completely turned off. (Well, basically, that was what happened but the truck didn't exactly ram directly at me but into my side of the car, but anyways, I'm getting ahead of myself.)

Everything hurts. My arms are sore, my legs feel like they're about to fall off. It's like I did arm day and leg day at the same time and bench pressed I don't know how many times and now I just want to die. Fuck, what I would do for a whole pizza right now. Yes, a whole pizza, my bed, netflix and my girlfriend. Speaking of ________, where is she right now? I feel like I just died, shouldn't she be here babying me right now? (Like she always does.)

"I think he's getting up!" Well, that's a voice too high pitch to be coming from an adult human being. "He's up! He's up!" And there _it_ goes again.

"Jongin, Sweetheart, it's mom here," Now here's a voice I'm more familiar with. "Get the doctors! He's starting to wake up. I can see his eyes trying to open,"

I tried to open my eyes wider and tell my mom that I need water but what came out instead was a cough. Shit, what did I just inhale? I feel like every perfume found in the women's perfume section was basically shoved right up my nostrils (If anyone if up there, please kill me now, I'm halfway there.).

"He's dying!" Yes, I am and you are the cause of it.

"Soyeon, don't worry the doctors are here. You need to keep your voice down," There you go mom. Always the level headed one, always patient. Even when it came to dealing with your son's murderer.

Before I knew it, my breathing had stabilized and my bed had been inclined so the doctors could get a good look at my vitals. I looked around and noticed I was plugged into almost every machine you'd seen when watching sick people on TV. I can't remember what got me in here but it must've been bad. It's odd to me though that I'm in this state and __________ still isn't here? What could be more important than this?

Unless, "Mom, where's _________?" I asked frantically. I tried to get up from my bed but my IV and everything was holding me down.

"Jongin, what are you talking about?" Mom raised her eyebrow at me as if I was crazy. "You need to stay calm. She came by yesterday to drop off some flowers but that was it, Sweetheart. You have to take it easy,"

This doesn't make sense. Why would she just drop off flowers and just leave like that? It's good that she isn't in the same state I'm in, that means we weren't in the accident together or anything. But why isn't she here beside me? And who is this girl standing beside my mom?

"Jongin, what do you remember?" The doctor gave me a skeptical look before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't really remember what happened before the accident or what caused the accident,"

"A drunk truck driver hit your car. He swerved from his own lane and lost controls and hit you before you could even get out of the way. You've been out for a few days," The doctor explained. "I think there might be some bits missing in your memory, son. Could you tell me what year you think it is?"

"It's 2015, February I think," And after I replied I saw tears well up in my mom's eyes. "Mom, where's ______? Why isn't she here?"

"Jongin, it's 2018," The doctor informed me and I swear my heart dropped into my stomach.

Did I time travel? Or did I really forget almost three years worth of memories? What was different? Mom's hair I guess is a lot different. And there's a stranger I don't recognize clinging onto mom and trying her best not to cry. My sisters aren't here but that's probably because they're with their kids, I know Rahui is still a baby so I don't expect any of them to be here at this exact moment. But where's ________? I'm still confused because in this situation, shouldn't my girlfriend be here?

"Mom, where's my girlfriend? I need to talk to her,"

"I'm right here, Jongin," _It_ squeaked again.

And then, suddenly, everything went black (no, the world didn't end. I passed out, cause, fuck.)


End file.
